RPM: A Silver Silence (COMPLETE!)
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: A powerful surprise attack from Venjix leaves Gemma dead.
1. Chapter 1- Gemma's Death

Power Rangers Rpm  
RPM: A Silver Silence  
Ships: Gemma/Flynn, Dillon/Summer implication  
Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1- Gemma's Death

Venjix growled as he took in the sight of the unmorphed Silver Ranger and her friend, the traitorous Tenaya-7.

"You won't get away this time!" he growled. "I will not allow Silver to live anymore!" Gemma glared at the evil Venjix as she stalked up to him.

"I will not allow you to take this planet!" she hissed. "It will never happen!"

Venjix laughed as he looked back at Gemma. Then, quick as a wink, he pulled out the new generation's invention, a Black Lightning Sword, and swung it toward her. Gemma was flung backward and landed at the feet of Tenaya.

"Gemma, leave this to me!" she gasped as she noticed the long slash on her friend's chest. Gemma quickly shook her head as she slowly got up. "I can still fight!" she cried.

"No!" Tenaya tried to grab her arm, but missed and sprawled to the ground as Gemma rushed forward. She stood up again as she saw Venjix yelp after having been given a powerful roundhouse kick from Gemma.

"Think you're strong, huh?" The next time Gemma kicked out at Venjix, he grabbed her leg and with a quick jerk, broke her ankle. Gemma screamed in agony as Venjix flung her down and she looked up at him slowly as she lay at his feet, her face twisted with agony and terror.

Just then, she saw Gem and the other Rangers running around the corner towards Tenaya.

"Help!" she shouted.

She felt Venjix grab her by the arm and lift her up. The Rangers and Tenaya rushed toward them, but they weren't fast enough. Venjix took his powerful sword and slashed Gemma continuously with it. Gemma's agonized cries became louder with each slash, until Summer, Tenaya, Gem, Dillon, Scott, Flynn, and Ziggy leaped in and delivered a hard kick to Venjix that sent him stumbling. At the prospect of almost all the Rangers, plus the traitor Tenaya, standing together against him, he snarled, "I'll be back!" as he dropped Gemma and disappeared.

Gem gasped and ran over to his sister, who was laying on the ground. Gemma was almost completely covered in her own blood and her body shuddered as she gasped for breath.

"Gemma! Gemma, speak to me!" He gently lifted his sister's bloodstained body into his arms. "Gemma!"

Gemma's eyes slowly opened as she looked into her brother's matching ones. "I'm sorry, Gem," she murmured. "This was entirely my fault." Her eyelids flickered. "I love you, my brother." She looked back at the Rangers. "I love you all." Her gaze rested on Flynn. "Especially you." Then they closed. Gem saw her chest stop rising and falling. His eyes widened and he put a hand on her neck. No pulse. _No!_ No breath. And apparently no heartbeat. She was gone.

"Gemma, no!" Summer cried as she flung herself down beside the former Silver Ranger, sobbing. Dillon stooped down and lifted her up again with the help of Tenaya. Tenaya and Flynn were hugging each other and crying. One of everyone's worst fears had come true. Venjix had attacked without warning and left them all with scarred hearts. Because now...

Gemma, the Silver Ranger, Gem's sister, Flynn's girlfriend and the heart and soul of the entire team, was dead and lost forever.


	2. Chapter 2- A Spiritual Sendoff

Chapter 2- A Spiritual Sendoff

Flynn kept to himself the next day. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his closest friend Summer. That afternoon, Gem tried to talk with him.

"You all right?" Gem murmured as he sat down next to him in the chairs near his bed. Flynn shook his head. He hadn't even let the other Rangers bury Gemma; he had insisted on keeping her body in his room, so that he could remember her each day, and never forget. "I know how you feel. She was my sister, and when we were taken from our parents to Alphabet Soup, she was the only family I ever had since then."

Flynn shook his head again. "You _don't_ know how I feel, man. I loved her. I thought we were going to have a life together and so did she. But then she left. Forever. She died saving Tenaya from Venjix." He took a deep breath as he turned towards Gemma, who was currently laying on his bed, as motionless and lifeless as ever. He sat on his bed and reached out to stroke her long, dark hair. "I never want to let her go. I can't move on."

Suddenly, Gem noticed a bright flash of white light in the corner of the room. He and Flynn looked up and their eyes widened in surprise as they saw a pale form of Gemma materialize there.

"G- Gemma?" Flynn gasped as he glanced toward the body on his bed, then at her real form. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

Gemma bowed her head. "I never formally got to say goodbye to each and every one of you." She sighed. "I can't stay long."

"I'll cherish any time with you," Flynn said instantly.

"I know, and though I am a spirit, I can make the moment seem real." At those words, Gemma leaned forward and hugged Flynn, tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall. "I love you and I always will. But don't let my death distract you from really living your own life. You still fight for the Earth and won't stop until Venjix is defeated." She pulled back so she could hug Gem too. "And you, my brother. You were right, we only had each other once we were taken to Alphabet Soup. But we escaped and we need to live our own lives now. I'm sorry I can't stay." As she pulled back again, Flynn took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go." He, Gemma, and Gem slowly walked out of the room and soon entered the garage. Summer, Dillon, Tenaya, Scott, Ziggy, and Dr. K were all talking sadly to each other and they all broke off when they noticed Gemma. Exclamations and cries of happiness filled the room as they all crowded around Gemma.

"Listen, guys, I can't stay long," she exclaimed. "I never really got to say goodbye; I was bleeding to death and I wanted to come back and formally say goodbye before I pass on."

First, she turned to Ziggy. "Zig, you were one of the funniest and energetic friends I have ever had. You brought joy into my life when I first came here and I will always admire your exciting spirit." Next, she stepped over to Scott. "Scott, no one could ask for a better leader than you. You led our team through many dark times and that will be remembered forever within me."

Scott shook his head. "No," he sighed. "I le you die. What kind of leader does that?"

Gemma's pale eyes flashed. " _No,_ Scott, you didn't. You did what you could until my end." Scott opened his mouth to speak again, but by then, Gemma had moved on to Dillon.

"Dillon," she began. "You were always patient with Gem and I. Even when the virus started to take over and you hurt me, I knew you weren't meaning to. We all supported you to rescue Tenaya and I will never forget those times. And Tenaya," Gemma gently addressed the girl leaning on Dillon's shoulder. "I always knew you were meant to be back with us. I gave my life to save you because you were always worth saving. Never forget that, Tenaya. Never." Tenaya began to cry on Dillon's shoulder as she said this.

"Summer," Gemma had moved on to the pale blond girl. "You were always my best friend throughout my life. Even when we were the only female Rangers on this team, we stood by each other and always fought together." She gently leaned in for a hug and the two girls cried again as they broke apart.

"And Dr. K." Gemma shuddered slightly as she stood in front of the pale-skinned scientist. "You changed my life. I have always liked you from the moment we met at Alphabet Soup. You helped Gem and I escape and then let us become the Gold and Silver Rangers. I cannot describe the gratitude I feel for you right now."

Dr. K gave a small nod as she hugged the Silver Ranger. "I always made it my duty to protect you and I never let that waver. I'm only sorry that I didn't prevent Venjix from destroying you."

Gemma smiled a bit through her tears. "You couldn't have done more." She surveyed the team. "I love you all and I will always watch over you." She winked. "Maybe I can visit again one day." Everyone- Gem, Flynn, Ziggy, Dillon, Scott, Summer, and Tenaya -crowded around Gemma for a group hug. Then, Gemma began to fade. She smiled through tears once more at the Rangers as the last bit of her faded away.

Flynn ran back to his room, where he looked over the lifeless body of his beloved. "goodbye, Gemma. Forever. I'll never forget you."

Gem walked up beside him. "Feel better now?"

Flynn looked at him and wiped away a tear as he smiled for the first time since Gemma's death. "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3- Grief gets Serious

Chapter 3- Grief gets Serious

But by the next day, Flynn's grief for Gemma had not eased. The Scotsman now raged at anyone that crossed his path, especially Tenaya, who he felt was responsible for his beloved Gemma's death. He kept remembering, the memories kept returning. He was in the garage and then, it all came back to him.

 _"Think you're strong, huh?"_ He remembered Venjix leering at her for trying to fight him.

 _Venjix grabbed his sword and slashed Gemma with it continuously. He watched in disbelief as she collapsed to the ground, completely covered in blood. She was dying._

Flynn shook his head fiercely, shutting his eyes as he angrily pushed over a metal cart. _It- it couldn't have happened._

 _Gemma took in one last breath as she lay still, her spirit leaving._

 _NO!_

Flynn's eyes shot open. "It couldn't be real!" he cried. " She _can't_ be dead!" He ran back to his room, but the body of Gemma still lay motionless and silent on his bed.

He gently stroked her hair as he sat next to her. "Come on, Gemma, wake up" he whispered. "Why couldn't this just be a nightmare?" It didn't seem right. Gemma had been the bubbliest and sweetest member of the team. Everything she had always done was for the good of the team. But then, Tenaya just **had** to take her for a quick walk through the middle of the city and they had met Venjix there. Then, Gemma had died to save Tenaya. Sweet, beautiful Gemma. Dead. All because of Tenaya. Who was now apparently standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she murmured as she walked in. "You okay?"

Flynn turned towards her, his eyes blazing, as he held Gemma in his arms. "Does it _look_ like I'm okay?"

Tenaya stood next to him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine-"

Flynn gasped, dropped Gemma back on the bed, and stood up, knocking Tenaya's hand off. "No," he growled. "You were the sole reason she died."

Tenaya's eyes stretched wide as she took a step back towards the door. "What? Why?"

"You were the one who took her with you," he snapped. "She died to save you! This is all your fault!" With that, Flynn grabbed a sword off his nightstand that he kept there in case of an emergency and advanced on Tenaya with it. Tenaya stepped back against the wall. About 4 feet away from her, he raised the sword, ready to kill her like she had gotten Gemma killed. He didn't care about what would happen after that. He didn't care that Summer and Tenaya were best friends, almost like sisters, and that killing her would cause so much pain for Summer. It would also damage Dillon. Tenaya was the real sister of his that he had worked so hard to protect. But he still didn't care. A red mist of fury was clouding his gaze, blocking out everything except Tenaya. He gripped the sword tightly, ready to bring it down on her like Venjix had done with Gemma on Tenaya's cause.

"No! Flynn, stop!"

It was Summer. The panic-stricken blond ran towards them as Flynn brought the sword down on Tenaya. But it was not Tenaya that he hit.

"What? Summer, no!" The red mist faded as Flynn got a glimpse at what he had done. Summer was crying out in pain on the floor of his bedroom, a large gash on the side of her head. Flynn dropped the sword. "Summer, I'm so sorry!" He quickly jumped in surprise as a white mist floated down and, just for a second, encased Summer in a small silver case. When it disappeared, the gash was gone. Flynn stood up and helped Summer up too, bowing his head in shame.

"Summer, I- I don't know what to-"

"Flynn, look!"

Flynn turned around and what he saw made him gasp with delight. Sitting up on his bed, smiling with all her beauty, was Gemma.

"Gemma?" Flynn could say no more as he ran to hug his girlfriend. Gemma returned the gesture and looked up at him. "I saw what happened, Flynn. But you must learn this. It wasn't Tenaya's fault that I died. It was mine. I fought Venjix. I chose to save her. You shouldn't be blaming Tenaya." She smiled again. "But you know I will always love you anyway."

"I will too." Suddenly, Gemma screamed, a horrible, agonizing scream echoing from her throat. "Gemma, what's happening?"

"I shouldn't be here," Gemma gasped out. "I can only come here when I can come as a spirit. But here, I'm real. I couldn't be in my body anymore. I'm now getting punished. By agony. I can't leave right now. AAH!" The young girl screamed again, her body falling back into Flynn's arms. "I can't- it hurts-"

"GEMMA, HOLD ON!" Flynn shouted as loud as he could over her screams, but nothing worked. Gemma somehow got hold of the sword laying on the floor and held it up. "I can't got back unless I let it stop or I die again!"

"NO!" Flynn roared, wrestling the sword away from Gemma and throwing it back on the floor. Then he stood up and held Gemma securely in his arms. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE AGAIN!"


	4. Chapter 4- Bleeding Emotionally

Chapter 4- Bleeding Emotionally

"Gemma, just let it stop! I can't bear to see you die again!" Flynn yelled desperately, cradling her gently in his arms. _Or in this much pain,_ he thought wretchedly.

Gemma shook her head. "It's not that easy. I can still feel anything again when I'm in the real world, even as a spirit. We can't make it stop unless-" Gemma was cut off as another spasm gripped her body and she let out a pitiful cry.

"Unless what?"

"Unless... we use that medicine that Dr. K had for the hybrids," she gasped out before returning to her own painful world.

"Summer!" Flynn called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Run and grab one of the other vials of the antidote used for the hybrids and bring it back! Please!"

Summer looked confused. "Why?"

"It's the only way to temporarily save Gemma until we can stabilize her again!" he snapped.

Summer stepped back. "Geez, Flynn! But okay, I'll get it." She ran out of the room. Then Flynn looked back down at Gemma who had stopped thrashing around and was shivering as she lay in his arms, moaning and whimpering. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You'll be okay, Gemma," he murmured. "No matter what happens, I will always stand by your side."

Meanwhile...

Kilobyte quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, then slipped back out of the shadows. The garage door was open, but was slowly closing. He shaped himself into a tiny wheel before slipping under the garage door and unfolding again.

"Aah!" he sighed. "I'm finally in! Now, where's that morpher control panel?" He paused and began to search for it, careful not to make a mess or a sound to let the Rangers or their mentor, the genius Dr. K, know that he was here. He just needed to hack into the morphing system and modify one of the morphers to make it extremely painful when they morphed. He laughed quietly. It would be the first one he came across. But, to start with, he had to find the controller.

Suddenly, he spotted a large black keyboard over in the corner of the garage. It was connected to a screen that was blinking repeatedly to show a picture each time of one of the Rangers and a description of their personality and weapons. He ambled over to it, walking carefully so that he disturbed nothing. When he got there, he saw a large blue button at the corner of the keyboard. If he pressed it, it would stop the pictures. Kilobyte laughed again and slammed his hand down on the button and immediately, the flow of images stopped, sticking onto one picture: the Silver Ranger. Kilobyte looked closer at it and saw the description. He began to read:

"'Silver Ranger. Real name: Gemma. Last name unknown. Dead, but is still a Ranger due to unexpected circumstances involving spirits. Girlfriend of Ranger Operator Series Blue. Hugely sensitive to pain.'" He read no further and proceeded to change her morpher around. When he was done, he stepped back to admire his computer work. Now, when Gemma morphed, it would cause her a huge amount of pain, but it would also compel her to fight. And each moment she fought, the weaker she would get. He laughed maniacally. But suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He immediately changed into a wheel again and rolled out of the garage unnoticed as the Yellow Ranger, Summer, came into view and ran inside Dr. K's lab.

Back in Flynn's room...

"I've got it!" Summer exclaimed as she ran into the room holding a small, bright green injector. She knew instinctively what to do and walked over to Flynn and jammed the injector right into a bare spot on Gemma's arm. Gemma screamed for a moment, but eventually, her crying and pain subsided and she went quiet.

But it was not time to celebrate yet. The alarm went off and they heard Dr. K from the other room shouting "It's Kilobyte! Get out there!"

"On our way, Doc!" As Summer ran out of the room, (Tenaya stayed because fighting was hard for her now) Flynn put Gemma down and lifted up her face so that her eyes met his. Then he gave her the Silver morpher that was hers. "You're coming," he told her. "But you _will_ stay on the sidelines and only morph and fight if it looks like we're losing. Got it?" he added sternly. Gemma nodded, still excited at the prospect of even holding her morpher again. Flynn quickly checked on Tenaya and apologized to her and Tenaya generously forgave him and wished him good luck. Then Flynn morphed and he and the unmorphed Gemma ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5- The Damaging Fight

Chapter 5- The Damaging Fight 

When the Rangers ran out together, Gemma dropped into a corner on one side, watching the battle like a hawk.

"You want a piece of us?" Scott shouted angrily. "Well, come and get it!"

"Gladly!" Kilobyte retorted, and dashed toward them.

Gemma excitedly watched the battle unfold from the sidelines, longing to join in, but still remembering her promise to Flynn. But it did not seem to be going so well. Kilobyte whirled around and shot a blast at Gem and Dillon as they attacked him with swords and fire from behind him. The blast threw Gem and Dillon's attacks back at them and they went flying, demorphing as they hit the ground. Gemma gasped as she watched her brother struggle to regain his ability to stand.

Scott, Ziggy, and Flynn went next. As soon as Gem and Dillon were knocked back, they charged at Kilobyte, slashing with their swords. Kilobyte staggered and just when the two Rangers got ready to strike again, he swiped out at them with one clawed, metal hand. They staggered to the ground, also demorphing like the others. Gemma leaned forward with a desperate look in her eyes, wanting so much to help the only man she had ever had strong feelings for. But she and Gem had always sworn never to break any promises.

Now it was Summer's turn. The lone female Ranger took a defensive stance, as if simmering with fury under the yellow helmet that covered her face. With a roar, Kilobyte charged at her. Summer nimbly darted out of the way, but then, with perfect aim, he shot a series of dark blue rays at her. Summer demorphed like the others as she collapsed next to Dillon, who put an arm on her chest, as if trying to heal his wounded girlfriend.

"HA HA HA!" Kilobyte laughed. "I will rule the world!"

"Not so fast!" Gemma spat as she crawled out from the safety of the corner and stood defensively in front of the Rangers, holding up the hand that held her morpher.

Kilobyte crossed his arms. "You think you're going to stop me?" _Especially with a controlled and malfunctioned morpher?_ he thought evilly.

Gemma glared at him before raising her arm. "RPM! Get in gear!"

But something was different. As she began to fly through the passage that helped her morph, a stabbing, scratching pain seared through Gemma, making her moan as she finished morphing. Now she felt exhausted now, but still wanted to ight more and defend her friends. She heard Kilobyte laugh and with rage, she flew at him, punching his chest multiple times until he grabbed her right arm and twisted it until a crack split the air. Gemma's mouth opened in a silent scream and she demorphed on her own accord, so she could nurse her injured arm for a moment. But there was no time. Kilobyte stormed toward her again and kicked her feet out from under her. He laughed again as she collapsed at his feet and Gemma heard Flynn yelling at her to back off; that she was going to die again if she wasn't careful. But what he didn't know is that it was what she wanted. If she died again, she would have better luck as a spirit and be able to visit and fight again more often.

"Let me go!" she shouted back to him. "I'll have better luck if I die again!"

"WHAT?!" Gemma didn't answer and made no move to do anything as she felt Kilobyte's club strike her chest hard. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. As she got to her feet, blood dripping from her mouth, she grabbed her morpher and managed to shoot a blast at Kilobyte, who screamed in terror as he was destroyed. Then she fell to the ground, her gaze clouding.

"Gemma!" Dillon and Summer both stood up and made their way over to the fallen Gemma, with Dillon supporting the injured Summer on his shoulder. Gem came next, slowly followed by Ziggy, Scott, and Flynn, rising up off the ground and bolting over to his sister as though he was on fire.

"Sis!" Gem cried, looking down at his twin. He knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Gemma, please. You already made me lose half of myself when you left me the first time and I can't bear losing my sister yet again! We did everything together. Come, let us keep it that way."

Gemma looked at him sadly. "Let. Me. Go. If I am allowed to leave, I can still come back as a spirit now. My body will fade and let me return to you in the times that you need me most. In those times, I will be there in full glory. If anything happens to me, I will be able to feel it. If I die once again, I will not be able to return to you for 3 months. But let's pray that we will defeat Venjix and his followers soon."

Flynn knelt down next to Gem and gently pulled Gemma towards him. He gave her a kiss and she blushed. "I will always love you," he murmured "It won't matter where either of us are. And I will keep as many pictures of you as I can and I'll be looking forward to the days when I see you again."

Gemma nodded. "I love you too. And all the Rangers are like a family to me." Her eyes searched each and every member of the team. "I will see you guys soon." With those words, she closed her eyes and took one last mournful breath. Flynn hugged her close to him as her bleeding body faded away and he was left holding a small sparkle in his left hand.

Flynn looked up, his eyes glistening with tears as he spotted the morpher that Gemma had left behind. He grabbed it and turned it over in his hands. Then he called on his own morpher. "Dr. K?"

Dr. K's voice crackled out from his morpher. "What is it, Flynn?"

Flynn's voice cracked as he said the words, but he forced them out of his mouth. "Gemma died again."

"What? What do you mean, again?"

"What I mean is that she came back to us in her own body, able to feel anything. Then she somehow ended up punished with pain as a result of it when she had appeared in my room. We allowed her to watch the battle and only to morph and/or fight if we were losing. And we were. She went down right after she destroyed Kilobyte. She will return soon and be like she was today before the spiritual punishment and if she dies again then, she won't be able to return again for 3 months."

For a moment, Dr. K didn't answer; she was rattled by everything that had been happening. One of her closest friends keeps dying and coming back? Inconceivable! She spoke again, "Come back to the lab and rest. We can ponder this overnight."

Flynn nodded before shutting off his morpher and leading the Rangers back to the base, where they all went to bed.

And that night, every single member of the team, even Dr. K and Tenaya, were dreaming about having Gemma back once again.


End file.
